


Still Here

by orphan_account



Series: I'm Here For You (Hood-Mills Family) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, F/M, Hood-Mills Family, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a nightmare. Robin helps her through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

_“Daniel! No!”_ Two words left Regina’s mouth in a low moan; her face twisted in fear, her head shaking from side to side, her entire body trembling. 

_She had to reach him, had to save him before light died in his bright blue eyes._

_She was too late. His lifeless body fell to the floor._

_“Love is weakness, Regina.” She heard as wind blew the ashes – the remains of Daniel’s heart, of Daniel’s love – to her face. Regina covered her eyes with her hands and everything went dark._

_“Regina!”_ Robin’s voice brought her back. 

She opened her eyes and realized her body was still shaking. Robin’s hands were gently cupping her face and caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. She lifted her gaze and met his eyes. A sharp pang of pain rippled through her chest when she realized, for the first time, how similar they were to the ones in her dream. 

“You’re alright.” He whispered softly, trying to calm her overactive senses. “I’m right here.” 

Regina rose and wrapped her arms around him, clutching onto him tightly and burying her face into his neck. She breathed his scent in deeply a few times until she completely tore herself apart from a dead body of a young man and focused on the sound of Robin’s heartbeat. 

Robin held her close, his hands wrapped just as tightly around her back, his lips pressing soft kisses into her hair. 

“Come on, I’ll make you some tea.” He said when she relaxed and tried to pull away form her a little. Regina squeezed his back even tighter, keeping him close, clutching almost deperately onto him. 

“Later.” Her voice quivered. “ _I need you._ ”

Robin made no further attempts to separate their bodies. He positioned himself more comfortably on the side of the bed and helped Regina straddle him, pressing their chests together, never letting go of her. 

She tried to push the dream to the farthest corner of her mind, just like she did every time she got it. It was the only way not to fall apart before she knew Robin’s embrace. She would lay under the sheets, trying to muffle her sobs and hoping Henry wouldn’t hear. He still did one night, Regina remembered. He was about six when she heard his little footsteps nearing her room as he came to ask why she was calling him by his middle name. She then told him about the two men he was named after and he fell asleep next to her, his cold toes pressed against her thigh. 

Robin was close and his hands were warm as he gently stroked her back. It brought tears to her eyes when she realized how this must be hurting him as well. Her, saying another’s name in the middle of the night. 

“Robin.” Regina whispered softly against his skin. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” She heard confusion in his voice as his hand carefully straightened her dishevelled hair. 

“I’m sorry that I can’t help this.” She finally pulled away to look him in the eyes. “ _This dream._ I’ve been having it ever since he died.” Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. “I thought that once I’ve made peace with it - made peace with myself - it would stop. But it won’t. It just always-“ Regina paused, swallowing her tears. “ _recurs_.” She finished and one tear still managed to roll down her cheek. 

Robin leaned forward and tenderly kissed it, catching the tear between his lips and tasting the saltiness on his tongue. 

“I’m here, Regina.” He whispered, kissing the tip of her nose. “You don’t have to deal with it alone anymore.” 

“I know.” Regina buried her face into his neck. “I just don’t want to hurt you.” She whispered. “I love you.” 

Robin helped her lie down again and Regina pulled him into the bed next to her. Regina placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, entangling their legs. Robin held her close, knowing how much this position soothed her. “I love you, Regina.” He whispered into her hair. 

Regina closed her eyes, trying not to think about the dream. It didn’t leave, though. No matter how good or bad her life got, it never left. Regina was sure it never would. 


End file.
